Twas Not My Fault
by Maddy156
Summary: What does Fate think of his sister, Fate's, interference in Romeo and Juliet


**Twas Not My Fault**

Based on William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_

Romeo and Juliet Creative Project

April 5th, 2011

ELA 10-H Ms. Kimmit

SETTING

_ Two weeks following the events of _Romeo and Juliet, _in a supernatural realm which houses both Death and Fate. Act I continues from noon until dusk._

CHARACTERS

**FATE: **an 'ageless' male form struggling with accusations that come from being Fate, specifically those from Romeo and Juliet's relations.

**DEATH: **An alpha female who is in love with Romeo, but resentful of all the 'baggage' that came with his death; sister of Fate.

ACT I

SCENE 1

**FATE**_ alone on a balcony; sunny, sometime around noon._

**FATE:** A fortnight hath passed since my dear sister

Claimed fair Romeo and Juliet. [_with amusement_] A

More clay-brained couple, I've yet to see. Their

Love-suit proved their undoing. Love at first

Sight – Ha! They might as well have been gazing

'pon the cockatrice! Star-crossed they say, well,

I say the fault is not mine. [_angrily]_ Fie! Man has

Never been towardly, but I should think

That they possess some knowledge, some sense! Oh -

[_slowly, mockingly_] But no! Every time humanity has

A default to which it does not own, whose

To blame? [_forcefully_] Fate! Me! I! 'Tis my fault I make

Thee abide by thy decisions? No! Yet

Those blameful criminals say demurely,

[_Mockingly_] "Twas fate! Twas not me!" [_tiredly_] Alack, I feel for

The likes of Helen, the dispensation

Rather than the true causer. Alas, when

Will my intent be known? [_with passion_] Who will be first

To uncharge me? To cry "halloo" and sway

Their company's condemnation to its

Rightful wearer? [_with spite_] For it twas bawdy nurse

And friar's fault youth ended in a hearse.

ACT I

SCENE 2

**DEATH **_in a hallway; very dimly lit with only a few candles burning near the end of their wicks_

**DEATH: **[_with anger_] Reprobance to that cursed Juliet!

Damnation to her, her kinsman Tybalt

Too! And County Paris, Mercutio,

And Lady Montague! Enough unwanted

Souls! [_slowly, with affection_] Oh but Romeo, you are welcomed;

A light cast upon the darkness of my

Eternity. Thy radiance hath no

compare 'cept the sun itself. [_With frustration_] Had I had

thee but two moons earlier, thy doomsday

Would have saved thee from that guinea-hen. Oh!

We could have been so blessed-fair without

That hag. But blessed-cursed are we now.

A harpy to rival and thy mother

To heed twenty years too soon. How could you

Let such a trull corrupt thee when I thought

Thee unassailable? [_With excitement_] But wait! I know!

Tis not thy fault you were so abruptly

Taken by that callet; it was Fate's hand!

I must seek out that beloved brother

Mine. Brother Fate must be frank and disclose

Truth and reveal why secrecy he chose.

ACT I

SCENE 3

**FATE** _on the balcony; it is now dusk._

_Enter _**DEATH**

**FATE:** [_lovingly_] Welcome sweet-honey sister. How doth thee

Fair this evening? Is aught the matter?

**DEATH:** [_with disdain_] Do not 'honey sister' me when you are

Cause for my great distress. Tell me brother,

Why must you thwart your only sister's love?

**FATE:** [_tiredly_] Does thou refer to the young Romeo?

Whom you have taken fancy to as the

Water nymphs do to those who gaze in their ponds?

And like these mermaids you have reached through the

Water, pulling your dear-beloved

Between thy deathly beauty and their life.

Demonstrate, please, how I have done thee wrong?

**DEATH:** [_with exasperation_] Does thou think ill of me? Is that why thee

Sends not only Romeo's earthly love,

Horrid enough as she is, but also

Romeo's mother and Juliet's kin

And then her wooer? Before-time you sent

The addle Mercutio. Two se'nnights

Lending mine ear to his endless prattle

And despiteful drivelling emptiness.

Why has thou tortured me with superfluity

Of troublesome souls? Pray, tell me brother.

**FATE:** [_patronizingly, as if this was not the first time he had to explain this_] When thou planned to shorten Romeo's life

I had already betrothed him to fair

Juliet. Your lack of indiscretion

Forced me to pare other lives as I would

A tree. It twas not the first time I've had

To forthright your unpathed ways. Dear sister

I beg you be more cautious henceforth.

**DEATH:** [_dismissively_] Alack, sweeting, tis seems you cannot do

Anything to make my love love me more

Than that foul, wretched Juliet. [_With disgust_] All he

Ever does is frolic with her and kiss her.

Tis seems that he is my Pygmalion.

[_with mischief_] Methinks that Cupid and his true arrow

Will be of more use. Farewell Brother Fate.

Soon Romeo's love will turn to hate.


End file.
